The Light Within Us All
by Out-of-Control
Summary: ~Just as everyone though that evil had subsided, a more powerful Ganonordorf with a magnificent army rises. Hyrule meets the occasion with a need for help from her neighboring countries. Just as war breaks out, love between a girl and a boy unravel.(L/E)~
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Ok, hey guys! This is just a quick note from the author, me, yeah I know these things get on your nerves after a while, but they will be limited! Well, I'd like to mention that this is my VERY FIRST Fan- Fic, and I'm soooo excited to see where this will lead to, and if you all will like my story! It's good, I swear hehehe. Ummmmm, If you guys would like, please try to R&R at the end of this, and let me know what yah think! I'd be very appreciative! So thanks for your time and, on with the story! WOOHOOOOO! ~~~~  
  
Oh yeah, the disclaimer, eh. O.k. THEN on with the story! ...  
  
I donnot own Zelda, their characters, ANYTHING! (sadly) and they belong to the oh godly ones Nintendo and Miyamoto, who I am green with envy with. *Tee Hee* Ok, I do own Elleny though, and some other characters you will encounter in the future chapters.  
  
NOW on with the story....  
  
* Prologue *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night was not a pleasant one, not just because of the horrible, pouring rain. There was evil afoot, and death, looming all around. Up on the hill, stood the palace, cold, and silent, besides the pitter pattering of the rain against the quiet home. A young man, tall and slender, stood over the lifeless body of the girl, his lover, his wife, with no words to say, no meaning to what he was feeling. Sweat drenching his back, the loose fitting clothes clinging to his skin, he sank to his knees, taking her hand in his, kissing her soft face, her lips, which only lay limply cold to his warm touch. She wasn't strong enough in the end, her last efforts faded, she could do no more. A soft tapping of the wooden door brought back his attention. An old woman slowly approached the man, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms, with a small new born, sweetly cooing in a peaceful sleep. "Her heart has stabilized, but I'm afraid this little one wont be waking up for a long while," the woman said with a quick smile, that faded quickly as she examined the look the man gave her as he stepped aside from the bed. The woman swallowed hard and looked down, grasping what had just been revealed to her. "I'll leave you and the infant be, I'm..I'm sorry Milord," she rasped out and turned quickly and headed out of the room, setting the infant in it's crib near the window. The man stood still for a few moments, a blank expression across his face as he stared over to where the baby girl lay. He walked over to the window, and leaned down into the crib to pick her up, softly carrying her in his strong arms, her head falling against his also strong chest. The man walked back over to his wife, and sat down in a chair, looking down at the small one, studying her innocent face. She was sweetly cooing away, her small, chubby hands wrapped around the man's weathered thumb. He sat there, studying her away, when her soft eyes fluttered open, looking up to the only other presence with her. The man gasped, the child's eyes taking him completely by surprise, as they flashed a green, blue, and golden shine. He smiled sadly, tears running down his young face, and lightly stroked the baby's brow, a flutter of warmth in his stomach. He sat there for a long while, her and him, the only other soul he thought he'd never be able to replace moments ago, seemingly in seconds coming back to him. After a long moment of silence, he spoke again, this time happily, a light shining in his eyes. "My child, my daughter..welcome my Elleny."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well that's the prologue of my Fan-Fic, I do hope you liked it! Trust me, right now it's kind of eh blegh sad sad, confusion and such. But I PROMISE YOU it willlll get better, yah just gotta wait k? ^-^ Oky Doky, I'll have an update soon, and if you possibly could, please R&R K? Alrighty, Toodles!!!!  
Love,  
Your ooooh so fav. Author, Out_of_Control 


	2. An Unsettling Dream

Authors Note: Hi again! It's me, well I read your reviews to the prologue, and I'm very sorry for that inconvenience, and thanks for reviewing, it helped me out a lot. I am so glad to hear that you all liked the first part, yay! Sorry this chapter has taken so long to make, I had a ton of things to do the past few weeks. I'd really like you guys to know, I totally appreciate your opinions and suggestions, it's really great. Well, here's the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
The Great and Wonderful Disclaimer: No! I don't own any Zelda characters...though.. I dreamt I married Link one time.. Eh I guess that doesn't count. They belong to the all and mighty Miyamoto and Nintendo..*sigh*  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"There will be no mercy...there will be no mercy...there will be no mercy." Inside of his prison, there he sat, all evil in itself situated in what he had called his home for what had now been 20 years, his years of reigning  
perished for eternity. All he had left now in his pitiful life was the evil thoughts he possessed, and the small bit of power he was desperately hanging on to. My time will soon come when I get out of this damned place.  
Just a matter of time before I'm set free.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
The single word rang clear as a bell throughout the palace, waking those who were in their deep slumber. Princess Zelda, who was still recovering  
from her dream, stared blankly at the ceiling, her breaths rapid, with droplets of sweat sliding down her smooth brow. A dream, just a dream.Just as she finished her thought, very suddenly you could hear a swarm of foot steps, tip tapping down the hall towards her room, followed with her doors  
to her bedroom flying open.  
  
"PRINCESS ZELDA!!! Oh my dear goddesses are you alright!?" screamed her  
now hand maiden, Delaina, her round face flushed with the early wakeup  
call.  
  
"What.."  
  
Before Zelda could say anymore, the horde of people before her door  
crammed into her spacious room, asking a million questions, practically shoving her out of bed and doing a whole body search, and turning her bed  
upside down inside out. Delaina grabbed Zelda's face and squeezed it  
tight.  
  
"My dear, dear princess, I almost thought you dead! Why, what happened!?  
You sounded like the scream of death itself!" she exclaimed. The  
exasperated Zelda stood in confusion as everyone tore up her room, half  
listening to all Delaina was blabbing about.  
  
No. it couldn't possibly be true, it's just another nightmare, yeah that's  
it, just a.  
  
"What is going on here!?!"  
  
Everyone in the room dropped everything they were doing in unison, and looked up to the doors to Zelda's room, where her father stood, hands on hips, and a bewildered look on his face. Zelda blinked and looked towards  
her father, her previous thoughts still lingering in her head.  
  
"Uh.um.you-your highness, I can explain. Just a bit earlier, I heard a  
horrid scream, coming from Zelda's room. So I rushed in to see what exactly, was a matter, along with everyone else.." Stuttered out Delaina  
before she was cut off by the King.  
  
"I want everyone out of this room immediately, and on to what they were  
doing before you heard anything," he announced sternly.  
  
The people nodded their heads and filed out of the room, one by one, until only Zelda, her father and Delaina were left. The king turned to his daughter with a delighted smile, and motioned for her to sit on the bed.  
"Now, my dear," he started with putting his hand over hers, which were folded in her lap at the moment, "Tell me what it is that bothers you so  
early."  
  
Zelda swallowed hard and looked up to Delaina and her father, both with  
concerned faces.  
She smiled and shook her head," Oh it's nothing.just another bad dream, yeah, my um...horse was stolen by some ..rebellious Gerudos! Yeah, that's  
it.so, nothing is wrong, I'm quite alright, heh heh.."  
  
Zelda laughed a little and glanced to the two of them, both who were blinking in confusion. Delaina breathed a deep relieving sigh and patted  
Zelda on the shoulder.  
  
"I assure you, my dear, you can find that your horse is in the same exact place that it should be!" Delaina said happily, her cheery face making it  
obvious that she was fooled by her lie.  
  
"Well, I guess that explains everything. Now, on to other things. I have some representatives coming for brunch from a private school in Kakariko  
Village with whom I am going to be talking with to see how they are progressing. I'm sure they'd be delighted to meet you, would you care to  
join us this morning, or do you have other plans?" asked her father.  
  
Zelda smiled and nodded," I'd be glad to."  
  
"Then it's settled! Delaina, would you take care to her and see her down at  
10:30 am sharp?" The king asked while heading to the door. Delaina smiled and nodded and  
walked towards Zelda's closet to pick something out for her.  
  
"Great! Then I'll see you later, beautiful," Zelda's dad said while pecking  
her on the cheek.  
"Right, ok, 10:30,"Zelda responded, a bit of annoyance sounding in her  
voice.  
  
The king laughed a little and knelt down to whisper something in her ear. When he was finished, he left, leaving Zelda blinking away with confusion.  
Delaina walked back from the closet, saw the look on Zelda and frowned.  
  
"What did he whisper to you, milady?" she asked, while flattening out the  
dress in her hands.  
Zelda shook her head, and dismissed her, left with the words her dad had  
quietly told her.  
  
"How does he know I was lying?" THe 


	3. Banana Surprise

Author's Note: Hello! Thanks for your guy's past reviews; it's always so wonderful to see what you guys have to say about the story, and being helpful with giving suggestions. It's awesome =) And sorry for the huge delay, I'm now on spring break and things are dandy, and I've had time to work on things. Well, in this chapter I'm going to introduce my favorite character, Link, *aaaah!* So, here it goes, I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer (oh how I despise these things): I do not own Zelda, their characters or anything; they belong to Nintendo, Miyamoto, yada, yada, yada..  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Up on the rooftops of Kakariko village ran around four boys, who in reality were men, their minds and behavior still stuck adolescence. The village of Kakariko, at the moment, was very hectic, people busying around more than  
usual, and many tourists pricking and being nosey. The men's laughter blended in with the loud sounds of the traffic from the village, jumping from roof to roof, throwing around a chicken, enjoying their childish game.  
  
A young man, dressed in a green tunic, with intense blonde hair to top off with a green hat smiled happily, landing on the roof with ease, the other  
three way behind him.  
"Oh come on guys, you can't be seriously tired already, we've only just begun!!" He yelled to them, a snotty laughter following. A man, with dark  
brown hair and a turquoise tunic, with a massive blade attached to his  
belt, kneeled down panting, hands on knees, looked up to the other.  
  
"Well excuse me for not being in the shape you are in, I haven't exactly  
been prouncing around, saving the world all of my life either!" he responded snootly, wiping the sweat off his forhead. Another man beside him laughed, his white shimmering teeth matched with black curly hair, his blue tunic shimmering in the sun. "Yeah! And don't forget, saving beautiful women too," he added obviously becoming very excited about his topic. "At least he's met beautiful women, unlike you Chase, who's only gotten as far as running into a Gerudo, while groping her 'on accident', in the market place," criticized the third man, his wistful red hair matching perfectly  
with his intensive red tunic.  
  
"Oh hush up Jake; at least I still have my bachelor life. You, who are married with a child, will never be able to grope a beautiful Gerudo again, or even look at another woman!" Chase snapped back playfully. "Hey guys, can we take a break, I'm about parched from all this," said the man with  
turquoise tunic, breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh come on, get up Aaron. You've had a long enough break. I guess you guys just aren't cut out enough for all this running, what is Hyrule to do  
with guys like you defending her," the young man with the green tunic  
yelled, laughing hysterically in the process. The other three shot him  
fiery looks, each one not very happy about what he'd just said.  
  
"WAAAAATCH OOOOOOOOOOOUT!"  
  
Just as he was celebrating his great comment on the guys with a laugh, a  
very large deku nut was shot his way, hitting him dead on in the head, making him fall backwards off the roof and straight through a cart, landing oh so "gracefully" in a pile of fruit. The three stunned men, looked wide  
eyed to where he landed, then to each other, and began roaring with  
laughter, while the village seemed dead silent.  
  
The guy shook his head, and glared evilly to the other three, who were  
rolling around on the roof, holding their stomachs from the laughter. "Hey, c'mon you guys, get down here and help me, there's a banana jamming  
me in the rib and some where else I'm not too keen to have places stuck  
in.." He yelled out desperately. The guys hopped down off of the rook, still laughing at the hilarious incident, and quickly got him out of the cart. "I think that may be the funniest thing I ever saw," Jake giggled out, brushing off the smashed fruit on the guy's back., "Seriously, it's better than the time than the time when you fell off that tree and landed  
right in a hole, and couldn't figure out how to get out!" All of them  
laughed this time.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you'll be sorry Jake, once I take this banana out from my  
..*ahem*.. I'll shove it in YOUR."  
  
"..Um, excuse me, but, I have an important message for Link, I was told he was last seen in the Kakariko Village with all of you. Do you happen to know where he might be?" interrupted a Hyrulian Soldier with a bewildered look on his face, obviously coming in the conversation at the wrong time. Before he could finish his sentence, the guy with a previous banana stuck up his ..*ahem* turned around, very red in the face and nodded politely  
towards the Messenger.  
  
"Yeah..I'm Link. Who is this message from?" Link responded, embarrassment creeping into his voice. "Oh, yes, it's delivered from Princess Zelda, currently at the palace," he answered. Link blinked in confusion, and took the letter from the guard, then politely nodded his head with a smile and walked over to a lone tree, his friends trailing after him. He leaned up  
against the tree and sighed. "Wonder what it could be this time." he  
murmured to himself.  
  
"Perhaps she needs a favor, you are her little "hero"," Aaron suggested. "What was the last thing she wanted you to do?" asked Chase, sitting down  
in front of Link. Link frowned and scratched his head, "Hmmm, I can't  
quite remember. I think it was something to do with driving one of her suitors off." Chase laughed and shook his head. "Oh yes, the extravagant Petree. Oh Goddesses was he the most annoying little Ruvadian you'd ever met. Speaking of Ruvade, I need to take a visit there, Jenelee says there is this great tavern there that serves a killer ale that she's just dyin`  
to have," Jake said, letting his mind wander off.  
  
Chase rolled his eyes and grabbed the note out of Link's hand and sat down, and thought out loud, "If I had only gotten a letter from one of the most beautiful princesses in the land. I wonder what it says." Link snatched back the letter and shook his head. "Well too bad but, Zelda would never go for a guy like you and you know it. Christ, remember when you tried to take her out to dinner *cough* a.k.a your bedroom *cough*, and she had to have guards escort you out of the castle?" Link exclaimed, laughing while he opened the letter. "Yes I do remember, and now I'm, traumatized. She actually turned me down..oooooh what a fool, she'll want me someday, like  
every other girl," Chase gloated as he was esting his head on the other  
side of the tree with a very pleasant smile on his face from his fairy tale. Link shook his head and went back to his note. "OK, what do you need  
from me now Zelda," he added, while beginning to read his letter.  
  
In just a matter of moments, his expression changed from excitement, to a  
dreadful look. His friends all frowned it confusion, looking from one another, wondering what he just had read. As he finished, he tucked away the letter in his knap sack, and stood up, reaching for his Ocarina. All of the other guys stood up, knowing not to ask any questions from the way Link was acting. The soft, and cheery notes from the Ocarina slowly and sweetly filled their ears, as hoof steps from Epona quickly drew towards them. Link jumped onto Epona and looked back at his friends. "I need to head to the castle to talk to Zelda, something has come up, which from the sound of the note, I'm not so sure it's a good thing you guys tag along,"  
He announced after a very long silence.  
  
Each guy nodded and looked back up at Link who smiled, feeling bad that he was ditching his friends, and waved a goodbye. Before he got even a few  
yards out, Jake yelled out to him. "Hey! Don't leave yet, I found something that will keep you company on the way to the castle!" He said, throwing something to Link, who of which had caught it. He looked down to what had been thrown to him, and laughed seeing that it was a banana. He  
shook his head at the guys, who were laughing, and turned Epona and  
galloped away. 


End file.
